1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system configured by connecting a plurality of image processing apparatuses via a network, and a control method therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has already been proposed a system which implements a remote copy function of transferring image data via a network from an image processing apparatus which has obtained the image data by scanning an original to an image processing apparatus having a print function. In this system, the printing apparatus generally controls to count the number of print sheets for charging and the like. The system becomes convenient for the user if it can implement a remote copy function by connecting a multi-function peripheral having functions such as copying, printing, and facsimile to a printer having only the print function.
A multi-function peripheral with multiple functions can count the number of print sheets by using a hard or soft counter. However, many single-function printers do not have the counting function. When an image is read from a multi-function peripheral and printed by a single-function printer using the remote copy function, counting control cannot be done normally.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-033868 proposes a system which decides an apparatus for performing charging control upon determining whether the image reading side and output side have the charging control function. For example, when both the reading side and output side have the charging control function, only the output side performs charging. If either the reading side or output side has the charging control function, the side with this function performs charging. This can suppress inexecution of charging and double charging.
In recent offices and the like, a plurality of multi-function peripherals permit a user to use the copy function and control charging when he inputs a user ID together with a password via an operation unit. The administrator of multi-function peripherals can restrict charging-related operations by another department or an outside user.
However, in the conventional system, the user decides a charging apparatus depending solely on the presence/absence of the charging control function. Even if another department or an outside user uses the remote copy function, the apparatus having the copy function is also charged. The administrator has to pay the charge of the copying service used by another department or an outside user. The system cannot correctly charge a user who uses the service.